Dear Diary
by mooseyx3
Summary: Columbia writes in her diary, when something unexpacted happens. Please R
1. June 26

June 26 Dear Diary,  
I've been here too long. I'm going crazy. I'm mentally degennerating. I have to get out of here. It's the same thing everyday. Frank is breaking down my mind. He's draining me of my love and emotion. I can't take anymore. No more mental abuse! It wasn't so bad until he killed Eddie. Now that was a man you could love. I have to get away! Frank, though great in bed, hardly says a word to me. Only uses me when he has that sudden erge. Which is quite often. That's one good thing about this place. But afterwards he just leaves. I must leave! But how? If only there were something here to love, something that would love me in return. I do love, though. I love Frank, but he doesn't love me. He doesn't know what love is. He only loves himself. If only there was something to love me in return. 


	2. June 29

June 29 Dear Diary,  
Just thought I'd continue with my misery. It's so lonely with just the four of us. Frank hasn't 'had' anybody new since Rocky.  
There's Frank, the life-draining sex god, who wants nothing more than to please himself. Since Rocky ran away, he's been having severe mood swings. Some for better, most for worse. But that's nothing new.  
Then there's Magenta, a little crazy, but fun. The moodiest person I have ever seen. When you catch her at a bad time, you better run, 'cause man, she's gonna run you down, hang you by your feet, and slit your throat to drain your blood. At these times, which is most of the time, only Riff Raff can settle her nerves, in the way only he does.  
Last-Riff Raff, the not too friendly handyman. In all my time being here, several years, I could count the words he's said to me with my fingers, and last time I checked, I only had ten of those. And yet, somehow, he's irresistibly charming and attractive.  
WAIT! What did I just say!?! Oh no! It can't be! How? No, it just can't! Get it out of your mind Columbia!! Just great. Now, I'm talking to myself through my diary!  
I knew it! I'm losing my mind! It can't be! -can it? 


	3. July 2

July 2 Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it, I just can't! I want him. I really do. That scrawny, anorexic, skeleton of a "faithful handyman," as Frank would put it. But how? It's just so...so...elch! And what would Magenta do if she found out? Found out what? That I have the hotts for her brother-of-a-lover? Well, so what. It's not like I've done anything.  
Ah! What am I saying! I don't want him! He's as emotionally disturbed as Frank, only not nearly as good looking. I need help! I have to get away! I  
  
Dear Diary,  
Sorry about the interruption, but Frank had an urge. He came knocking on my door, and who am I to refuse? What was I talking about before? Oh, never mind, I'm too exhausted to write anymore tonight. 


	4. July 5

July 5 Dear Diary,  
It's like a virus that won't go away, just gets worse, and worse. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him! I think Frank might have noticed something during dinner. The way I was looking at Riff Raff when he served me my food. I stared at him in a trans-like way, until Frank brought me back down to Earth, with his inviting name voice calling my name. I quickly snapped back to reality and looked back at him. He gave me that "I know what you're thinking. I know your secret." Look. He suspects something. Anyone else, and he would just blow it off, but not Riff Raff, not his handyman, his butler. Oh, but why does it have to be him? Why him? I have got to get out of here before I completely crack! 


	5. July 8

July 8 Dear Diary,  
Something terrible has happened, but in a good way –I think. He spoke to me, without having to, or anything.  
It was after dinner, and Frank wanted to talk to Magenta, so he took her another room. I helped clean up, like I often do, especially when Magenta or Riff Raff is otherwise occupied. I was picking up the plates, and he, the glasses, when he looked up at me and said "I noticed you're watching me....You've been doing that a lot lately." Then he winked, well might have winked. It could have just been my imagination. He quickly went back to work, indicating no reply was needed.  
Then later I was in the kitchen, doing a few dishes, and he came up behind me, put his hands on my shoulders, and invitingly smelled my neck. Then whispered in my ear "I want you." He lead me to his room. A drafty dungeon like place, but it was somewhere. Soon I was screaming with pleasure.  
No, none of that happened, except I was doing the dishes. But when he did speak to me, earlier, after dinner, it was..I don't know...wonderful. 


	6. July 12

July 12 Dear Diary,  
I think _he_ knows, I think Frank knows, I think Magenta may even know, but she's trying to act like its all part of her imagination. I can tell Frank is furious inside, but he won't show it until something actually happens. Magenta's trying as best she can to not even notice. And Riff Raff, I can't seem to read him, to pick his mind of his thoughts. He always has a slight smirk on his face, but that's always been there. Why do I feel this way? To be in love with someone who, who, I don't know, is just....Riff Raff.  
What can I do? Nothing, that's what. If-_If_ I did do anything, I'd be betraying my best and only friend, and what would Frank do? That's what I ask myself before I do anything major: WWFD? What would Frank do? I ask myself not because I would do what he does, but because I must remind myself that he might not think to highly of what I've done, and if so, then what of the consequences? Frank doesn't have much of a heart. He would let me starve to death, if felt necessary. 


	7. July 16

July 16 Dear Diary,  
I'm so happy! Frank doesn't know anything! He talked to me after dinner and said that he knew what I was up to, he knew I was trying to look at his experiment in the lab. I blindly agreed not caring what he might do, just so happy he didn't really know. He said nothing more, just went into passionate love making.  
Later, as I was walking back to my room, I passed Riff Raff mopping the floor. As I passed he looked up and said "be ready." I turned to face him, but he was back to mopping in his own world.  
Be ready. Be ready for what? What was he talking about? About my dark secret? About Frank's experiment? About Magenta? About him? I'm so confused! 


	8. July 17

July 17 Dear Diary,  
Wow! Where do I begin? Last night was amazing! I still can't believe what happened. So after I turned out my lights and crawled into my warm, cozy bed, ready for the silent darkness of the night to soothe me into a relaxing sleep –wow, listen to me- my door creaked open. At first I didn't bother with it, figured it was just Frank coming in for a midnight snack, but it was, in fact, the handyman. He looked over at me, thought I was asleep. He came over to me and smelled me! He actually smelled me! Lightly smelled my hair then turned to leave. Just as he was about to walk through the door, I did something I never thought I would do. I asked him not to go. I said "don't go." He stopped and stood there in the doorway for a second, then, without turning, casually said "I knew you were awake." With that said he turned, and walked back over to my bed. I invited him in under the warm blanket, he was glad to accept.  
He entered me in a way Frank never has before. Lying there in the heat of the passion, panting side-by-side, he muttered something I, at first, couldn't understand. But as I thought about it, I realized what he had said. "I love you." Caught in the moment, I said it back.  
For the time he was in my room last night, it was as if no one else existed. Just he and I. There was no secluded Magenta. No life-draining Frank. No runaway Rocky. Never was. Just us two, just us two.  
He soon left, after our brief "conversation." It was longer than Frank ever stayed. I thought a lot when he left. About him. About me. About me and him. And also about Frank and Magenta, and what kind of tortuous things they'd do to us, if they were to ever find out. Then I stopped, just completely stopped thinking. I laid there in bed...motionless...thoughtless...lifeless for more than an hour before I fell asleep. 


	9. July 22

July 22 Dear Diary,  
Ever since that night, that one magical night, we've been together, well, everywhere. Every chance we get we take.  
There's Frank, and yes, he's good, unbelievably good! But what's lust when you got love? Frank uses you, but you don't realize it until it's too late. Like poor Eddie, my love. And Rocky, driven insane. But Riff Raff gives me so much hope. In a place like this, you need hope, lots and lots of hope. He keeps me sane. He reminds me that there is a thing like love. That one person can have such feelings for another person. 


End file.
